


Bad Company

by CarburetorCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Cas/Dean Co-Dependence, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Twins!Dean, Twins!Sam, Twins!Winchesters, mentions of blowjobs, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarburetorCastiel/pseuds/CarburetorCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't listen to music anymore. Any given lyric of any given song reminds him of his long time best friend Cas. Dean can't help but have fallen in love with his best friend and he doesn't know how Cas will react if he finds out. But he doesn't get much time to figure things out when Cas decides to ask him point blank about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Company

**Author's Note:**

> Updated the errors in grammar on Nov 24-2015. 
> 
> SORRY FOR FORMATTING ISSUES IN PARAGRAPHS CAUSED BY THE INTERFACE SOFTWARE OF THE WEBSITE. I AM WORKING TO FIX IT.
> 
> Playlist on 8Tracks: http://8tracks.com/carburetorcastiel/bad-company-destiel
> 
> This is dedicated to Tori and to Christy!  
> (First fan fiction, sorry.)  
> Helpful comments to help me improve in the future would mean the world to me! Thank you for reading!  
> Warning: Some people were uncomfortable with the possessiveness towards the end, please be aware of this for your viewing needs.

Sam walked past his brother’s room. It was quiet on this side of the house, which was strange for a Thursday afternoon. Dean must have been out with Cas or someone. Sam went to the living room where their Uncle Bobby was having a beer and reading a thick and worn hardcover called _Norse Mythology and Common Encounters with the Gods_.

“Hey, Uncle Bobby,” Sam began, “Where did Dean go? He asked me to help him with his algebra homework today.”

Bobby looked up from his book, scratched at his beard, and said, “Dean’s in his room - hasn't left since you boys got back from school.”

Sam just looked at Bobby, then at the drink on the table. Whenever Dean was home, there was a steady stream of classic rock coming from his room at all times. Right now, the entire house was silent except for the air conditioner gently whirring to cool off a hot spring afternoon. “I guess I’ll go check again.” Sam tucked his hair behind his ears and strode back to Dean’s bedroom door. Holding a large math textbook in one hand, Sam knocked.

There were some shuffling sounds as Dean peeled himself off his bed and opened the door. When the door swung open, Sam took a small step backward and hoped Dean wouldn't notice. Sam saw the droop in Dean’s eyes and the lack of color in his face. There was a small patch of hair that was matted down from Dean rubbing his fingers through it. He looked bad like he hadn't slept in days.

“You okay, Dean?” Sam asked tentatively. Dean looked up at Sam who was significantly taller than him even though they were twins – fraternal, but still. He didn't say anything so Sam provided, “It’s weirdly quiet in here today.”

Dean turned his back and went back to his bed, flopping down and picking up a magazine about cars, saying, “I gave up music – for now at least.”

Sam followed and sat on the desk chair, having to navigate through piles of dirty clothes, magazines, and stacks of CDs and cassettes. “You gave up music?”

“For now.” Dean corrected. “Just not feeling it.” Sam could see that something was hidden under the surface of Dean’s words, but he couldn't quite make out what it was. _Maybe Dean is getting migraines? Yeah, but a headache isn't going to stop him from listening to his music_ , Sam thought.

What Dean didn’t say and would never admit to was that he couldn't listen to any of his music without being constantly reminded of Cas. Anything, any lyric, could set it off. _**Stuck in the middle with you, and I’m wondering what it is I should do, It’s so hard to keep this smile from my face…**_ Castiel made Dean smile, all the time. He was the greatest friend Dean had ever had – really the only friend. He had known him since Cas’s first day of middle school when Dean was assigned by the teacher to show him around. They had done everything together since then.

The phone rang and Sam left the room to go pick it up.

 _ **Yes I’m with you my love, It’s the morning and just we two… I’ve been waiting so long, to be where I’m going, in the sunshine of your love…**_ Cas was always there when Dean needed him. Dean would call him up at three in the morning and ask him to come pick him up. Cas would park his car a couple of blocks away and wait for Dean to escape through his window and come find Cas sitting in the abandoned lot of the old record store that burned down years before either of them were born. They would go find somewhere to just sit and smoke and stare at the stars and wait for the sun to rise and ruin everything again. Sometimes, Cas would show that he was there for Dean, for Dean to talk to, by putting his hand on top of Dean’s. But Cas always understood when Dean didn't want to talk about it.

Sam came back and held the phone out for Dean, “It’s Cas.”

 ** _My body is burning, it starts to shout, desire is coming, it breaks out loud… He’s licking his lips, He’s ready to win, on the hunt tonight, for love at first sight…_** Cas was always there in the background waiting to pick up the pieces after yet another one of Dean’s relationships didn't work out. Dean would always call upon Cas to help him forget about the girl who just dumped him or the chick that he just made cry when he said it wouldn't work. And Cas put cold compresses on Dean’s face whenever he got beat up by the brothers of those girls. Through it all, Castiel was always there.

Dean took the phone and waited for Sam to leave before taking a deep breath and answering.

 _ **You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more, easy operator come a knockin’ on my door, sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, little miss innocent sugar me…** _ And Dean knew and had, in fact, when Sam asked, admitted to always having a little crush on Cas. But since they were best friends, he decided to leave it alone and not ruin what they had. Sure, he had given Cas a blow job once but that was after Cas had told him that he had never had one before. Dean told him that he would do it because he owed Cas for everything else he did for Dean. Dean loved doing it even though it was one of the most awkward moments in their friendship.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice flowed through the ear piece and tickled Dean’s senses, “What are you doing right now?”

 _ **I ain’t got many friends left to talk to, no one’s around when I'm in trouble, you know I'd do anything for you, stay the night but keep it undercover, I just wanna use your love tonight, I don't wanna lose your love tonight…**_  But Dean was there for Cas, too. He was there when Cas’s father went missing and his siblings began to fight over his father’s inheritance instead try to look for him. Dean also waited in Cas’s room for three hours while Cas was on a date. And then Dean stayed over and played video games all night after Cas got stood up on said date. Dean helped Cas get another date when it was time for prom the year before and even let Cas teach him how to slow dance so he wouldn’t, in Cas’s words, “make me embarrassed to be your friend when a ballad starts to play”.

Dean looked down at the magazine on his bed. “I should be doing math homework with Sam, but I ain't doing anything important.”

 _ **Swinin’ the bathroom, swingin’ on the floor, swinin’ so hard, we forgot to lock the door… she’s my cherry pie, cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise, tastes so good, make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie…**_ Dean usually tried not to think of Cas when he was listening to a more vulgar song, but it was difficult not to think of those lips and that smooth skin and the piercing blue eyes that made Dean think that there really could be such things as angels.

“I’m gonna come pick you up, then,” Cas responded. It sounded like he had some food in his mouth which Dean thought was cute. “I’m bored and I figured you probably were too.”

Dean licked his lips then said, “Yeah sure. Where are we going?”

“Don’t know yet.” Cas talked through another bite of whatever it was that was occupying his mouth. “Walk through the woods, maybe? We could head over to the lake.”

Dean sat up quickly in his bed. He can’t go to the lake alone with Cas. Not right now. Dean didn't know why all the sudden, lately, he was falling even more in love with his best friend, but he knew that he needed to stop and not jeopardize their friendship and all that they had built together. If he went to any private location alone with Cas, he would definitely do something stupid. “No, how about we just go to the diner.”

“That doesn't seem very fun considering I just ate and you probably just had your after school snack.” Cas was generally very logical and didn’t like to waste time where it wasn't needed. Dean smiled, though, thinking about how Cas knew even the little things about him like his daily after school snack. “I’m already in the car now just so you know. Put on shoes.”

“Dammit, Cas, fine.” Dean squeezed the phone between his cheek and his shoulder. “We can figure it out in the car then?” Dean grabbed a pair of old sneakers that were stuck under his bed and attempted to put them on already tied together.

“Sounds fine to me.” Then Cas hung up.

“Shit.” Dean breathed slowly, making it into two syllables. “Sam!” Dean yelled and smacked his hand on the wall connecting his and Sam’s rooms.

“What?” Sam yelped back.

“I’m gonna hang out with Cas, okay?” Dean called as he picked at some hairs on his shirt before deciding to wear a different one.

Sam appeared in the doorway. He hated what he called 'wall conversations'. “What about algebra?” Sam asked.

“Later.” Dean slipped off his _Scorpions_ t-shirt that he was pretty sure had a mayonnaise stain on the chest.

“You said you wanted my help with it.” Sam chided as Dean slipped on a long sleeve purple Henley.

“We can work over the weekend.” Dean stood in front of Sam now, handed him the phone, and said, “You should take a day off, man - call Jessica and see if she wants to go to a movie or something.” Dean slipped past Sam and turned around in the hallway to face him again. “Or you could see if Cas’s brother wants to hang out.”

“Gabriel?” Sam scoffed.

“Yeah, he liked you a lot, even though you are a few years younger than him – said you were fun to bother.” Dean leaned against the wall.

“He is a sophomore in college, Dean. We’re just seniors in high school. He probably thinks that we are annoying little shits.” Sam moved to go back to his room. “I’ll call Jessica.” Then he shut his door with his foot.

There was a knock on the front door and Bobby went to answer it, letting Cas in. “Good Afternoon, Mr. Singer.” Dean heard Cas say.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bobby, Boy?” Uncle Bobby closed the door after Cas.

“Sorry, Bobby,” Cas said, “Dean and I are headed out if that’s okay with you.” Cas was always so thoughtful. He knew that Dean’s Uncle Bobby was never going to tell them to not hang out, but he liked to have permission anyway. Cas used to even send Bobby a text whenever Dean would sneak out of the house just so Bobby wouldn’t be worried. Neither of them ever told Dean this.

“I thought that that boy was coming. I heard him and Sam in the hallway.” Bobby stepped across the creaky floorboards to go to search for Dean. Dean, not wanting them to know that he was standing in the hall out of sight listening to them and breathing deeply, pulled out his phone and pretended to be texting as he entered the living room.

“Hey, Cas” Dean looked up from his phone and smiled, “See you later, Uncle Bobby.” Dean patted him on the back as he walked to meet Cas at the door.

“I’m obliged to tell you to be careful, so be careful.” Bobby held open the door for both of the teens as they headed for Cas’s old 1999 Ford Taurus which Dean thought was the most hideous car that he had ever seen. Not to Cas’s fault, however, because it was a hand-me-down car from his older brother Michael who got himself a 2010 Prius – another car that Dean disliked. At least the gas was good on a Prius.

When they got into the car, a very leafy green colored car, Cas turned on the radio. _**Oh say you'll always be my baby, we can make it shine, we can take forever, just a minute at a time…**_ “Oh, God.” Dean said and Cas gave him a quizzical look. _**More than a woman, more than a woman to me…**_ Dean mashed the power button on the radio. _That too? The fucking Bee Gees, too?_ Dean thought.

“No Bee Gees then,” Cas said matter-of-factly as he pulled out of the drive-way. “You can try a different station if you want.” Cas rummaged around in the middle compartment that separated the two front seats. Pulling out a stack of CD’s in sleeves, he handed them to Dean and said, “Or you can pick from those if you like.”

Dean looked at the CD’s in their white cloth holders and pulled one out. Written on the CD in quickly scrawled handwriting were the words ‘this is for when you have a bad day’. Dean’s handwriting, This was one of the many mixed CD’s that he made Cas over the years. Under Dean’s words were two lines of blue sharpie in Cas’s neat and orderly hand: ‘Dean’s favorite – track 7’ and ‘My favorite – track 4’. Dean didn't know what was on this CD and he didn't want to risk putting it in the player to find out and then end up causing a crash because he felt the need to jump to kiss Cas’s stupid slightly chapped lips.

Dean quickly leafed through the other CD’s. They were all various mixed CD’s made by Dean. Some of the titles were for ‘when you fail a test’, ‘when you ace a test’, ‘when you get dumped’, ‘when you are in love – or at least you think so’, ‘when you are actually in love’, ‘when you can’t stand your family’, ‘when you miss your dad’, and a couple were used and played so often by Cas that the title had been worn right off from the disc. Underneath each of Dean’s CD titles were always two lines written by Cas. The first line was always Dean’s favorite – which Cas would remember from Dean telling him or would figure out on his own just by being with Dean all the time. The second line was always Cas’s favorite track. Sometimes the two favorites were different but sometimes they were the same and that made Dean feel proud and really warm inside. He knew that he had the best friend in the world but to think that Cas put the time into making sure all of these mixes had the important information on them – like Dean’s favorite song - Dean didn't know what to do with that.

“Dean?” Cas said while he was at a stop light, “What’s the matter?” He looked over at Dean and Dean looked back into those damned blue eyes again.

“Nothing, Cas.” Dean lied and Cas shot off when the light turned green.

“Liar.” Cas returned.

“I am not lying.” Dean sat up straighter in the front seat and looked out his window.

“Fact:” Cas began, “You cannot lie to me. Fact: you always look out the window or look away from me when you lie. Fact: you are never in a room or a car or any private place without music – of your choice, mind you – being played continually. Fact: you are upset or nervous about something because one side of your hair is matted down and that is a dead giveaway. Fact –“

“Jesus, Cas, okay!” Dean flipped back around with a huff, “Okay, enough of your Dean Facts. You're right. I lied.”

“Go on.” Cas pushed as he turned right and headed towards, Dean assumed, the comic book store. “Is it about a girl?”

“No.” Dean said, and then he thought about it, he guessed it was the equivalent of something being about a girl. “Not exactly.”

“’Not exactly,’” Cas quoted, “A boy, then?”

Dean was taken aback. Cas had never asked about boys with Dean before. Cas knew that Dean was basically bisexual and had had a fling with a boy in their history class once. It was purely sexual and short-lived, but it sparked conversation.

When they talked about that, Cas had told Dean that he really didn't understand why defining something like sexuality was so important. Dean liked to say that he was bisexual and Cas was totally supportive. For Cas, however, he liked to say that if he falls in love, then he falls in love, it doesn't matter to him what you are packing in your shorts.

Cas, also, wasn't a very sexual person necessarily. It’s not that Cas was asexual because he knew what that meant and he didn't feel like he quite fit that description. He just needed a bit more affection with his fun.

Dean, though, was a sexual powerhouse. Nearly anything and everything could be a possible factor in turning him on. He loved the look and feel of human beings and their bodies. He loved the way that they felt on and under him. He loved to look at someone from across the room and think about what they would feel like to him - which is what made it so hard to be so close to Castiel in such a cramped space like a car.

“Uhh…” Dean tried, he really did. He took a breath. This conversation was going to get dangerously close to where Dean did not want it to go. “Y-yes.Yeah, it’s about a boy.”

Cas pulled up to the comic book store and pulled into a parking spot but didn't actually put the car in park. “Is it about me?”

Dean flushed a deep red – and probably purple and blue and every possible color of the fucking rainbow. “Fuck, Castiel!” Dean yelled and it rang in their ears in the small car. “Why the hell-“

“Is it?” Cas pushed and watched Dean’s eyelids as they blinked open and closed rapidly, still in a state of shock.

“Cas, I don’t think-“ Dean tried, but Cas interrupted again.

“Dean, Is – it – about – me.” Cas punctuated each word with a quick forceful pause. His eyes looked curious and elated. He didn't look angry with Dean and he didn't look like he was going to be disgusted with the answer. Dean thought that this was Cas, his best friend, and by the code of best friends, he could tell him anything and everything and Cas would still be there. Dean trusted him – with absolutely everything.

Dean sighed and rubbed his cheek with his hand – he was actually capable of growing some facial hair but not nearly as much as Sam; that kid could grow a Gandalf beard in less than a week. Cas still hadn't seen any miraculous hair growth on his face, yet. “Dean?” Cas’s voice broke Dean’s silent thoughts. His voice actually cracked a bit when he said Dean’s name and Dean thought that he saw a look of desperation sweep across Cas’s typically calm and modest face.

“Yes, Cas, yes.” Dean resigned, looking down at his hands in his lap, still holding the abundance of mixed CD’s. “It is about you, Castiel.” There was a brief pause in the timeline of Dean’s life while he waited for Cas’s response to his confession. Instead of words, however, Cas sat back in his seat, put the car in reverse and backed out onto the street. “Where are you taking me?” It was Dean’s voice that gave him away this time. He was scared about what thoughts were flying through his best friend’s brain. He was afraid that Cas was going to take him back home, drop him and all the CD’s off at the mailbox, and zoom off with a hardy “fare-the fuck-well”.

“We,” Cas stressed the ‘we’ as if to make a point to Dean that, no, contrary to Dean’s inner turmoil, Cas was not abandoning him. “are headed back to my house.”

Dean panicked, “What? Why? What about the comic book store?”

“I don’t think this is a very good conversation to have in a comic book store.” Cas stole a sideways glance at Dean for a split second, with a pleased little smile twisting his lips. That was the look that made Dean feel loved whenever he was with Cas. That look told Dean, ‘you are a dork and a nerd and pretty damn stupid, but you are my best friend and the most important person in the world to me and I can’t live without you.’

“You aren't pissed, then?” Dean asked, already knowing that his theories were wildly misguided. Dean was already feeling much better, much calmer, and sort of… hopeful.

“Dean, what was the last movie we went to see together?” Cas asked and directed the car down his street – which was also five streets down from Dean’s. Dean didn't quite know what Cas was getting at, but he said, “ _Winter_ _Soldier_.”

“Precisely, Dean.” Cas beamed, “and what was the best line of the movie?”

“’Can any of you boys direct me to the Smithsonian? I'm here to pick up a fossil.’” Dean didn't see what that had to do with anything.

“Sorry, second best line, then.” Cas turned into his driveway and opened the garage door to park the car. No one else was home.

Dean finally understood, “'I'm with you ‘til the end of the line...'” Dean stared absently at the CD’s in his hands as he soaked up the possibilities of what Cas had meant.

“’Until the end of the line.’” Cas repeated and both of them sat still in the parked car for a minute. Cas snapped out of it first, “Damn fine film.” Dean nodded and they both made their way from the car to the house and up the stairs to Castiel’s room.

Dean opened the door to Cas’s room and went in feeling entirely comfortable with barging in just like he always did. Cas followed and dumped his keys and his wallet on the little desk that was neatly shoved into the corner. He opened his laptop and clicked on a playlist on his iTunes.

Dean, who was sitting on the bed and trying to not watch Cas as he was bent over his laptop, interjected at the sound of music, “Cas, wait, don’t-“

Cas wheeled around, standing straight up, and said, “Why are you not listening to music, Dean?”

Dean thought about it a second. _**Well, you don't know what we can see, why don't you tell your dreams to me, fantasy will set you free…**_ Should he just skirt around this and say that he was having a little break? Or should he just fucking tell Castiel the truth because Cas was going to figure it out anyway or just incessantly ask about it until Dean cracked. Either way, the issue wouldn't be dropped.

Cas moved from his desk, across the room to come sit on his bed too. Cas’s room was about the size of Dean and Sam’s rooms put together. His house was two stories tall - not including the basement where Gabriel lived - and it had three guest bedrooms after Anna, Michael, and Lucifer moved out. Cas and his brother Gabriel now just lived with their mom. It wasn't that Cas’s family was rich, but his father had – at one point – owned most of the land in town and leased out property for residence and business.

Whenever Dean and Cas both sat on Cas’s full sized bed, Dean would spread out and lean back and enjoy the big surface area to take up. Cas would always sit against the pillows with his legs folded up underneath him. Dean figured that this was just another way that Castiel was looking out for Dean by letting Dean hog the space that he so wished he could have.

While Dean was trying to decide what to say to his best friend about his recently acquired music problem, he felt a cold touch on his neck. Dean looking over at Cas who had scooted closer to Dean and had put his hand on Dean’s neck. This was a thing that Cas had done for years. If Dean needed to calm down or was angry or was crying or anything, Cas would gently touch Dean’s neck to sort of support him and hold him up – so Dean would know that his friend was still right there with him.

“It’s weird. It’s just a weird thing that’s been happening lately.” Dean conceded.

“What weird thing is happening?” Cas stretched his leg out to touch Dean’s. He had never really done that before. They had always been pretty welcoming of touches between them, but Cas hadn’t deliberately stretched his legs on top of Dean’s before.

Dean tried to form words, but his throat was zipped tight when Cas leaned back on his pillows and looked at the ceiling. Dean cataloged the form and size of Cas’s body and refrained from touching his chest as it rose and fell with his breathing. Dean noticed, on the underside of Cas’s chin, there were a couple of rogue hairs trying desperately to be some scruff. Dean chuckled and Cas looked at him.

“It’s you, man, it’s always you.” Dean said through a smile and put his hands on the skin above Cas’s ankles. _**I know I can’t help myself, you're all in the world to me, it feels like the first time, feels like the very first time…**_

“What is ‘me’, Dean?” Cas propped himself up on his elbows and Dean had to look away for a moment.

“Music, Castiel. Every single damn song I have reminds me of you.” Dean knew he probably shouldn't, but he had to let it out and get Cas to understand what he had done to Dean. “Every lyric I hear is about you – in some way - whether it’s a love song or a ballad or a heavy metal fuck-me-passionately song.” Cas flushed red for a second and scoffed at Dean, but Dean wasn't going to quit now. He turned his body to face Cas and Cas pulled his legs back under him to allow Dean more access to him. “Even if it’s got nothing to do with any of that, I still think of you. _And the cat’s in the cradle and the silver spoon, little boy blue and the man on the moon, when you comin’ home, Dad, I don’t know when, but we'll get together then…_  That makes me think of that night two years ago – after your dad had been missing a while - when we went to the lake and you just cried and cried. I gave you my hoodie and you got snot all over it.”

Cas bit his bottom lip and grabbed Dean’s hand slowly. Dean didn't even really register what Cas did before taking the hand into both of his and rubbed his thumbs slowly across the soft yet very cold skin. “ _Another place where the faces are so cold, I’d drive all night just to get back home… Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it’s not for days, and the people I meet always go their separate ways…_ I listened to that song over and over again for three straight days when you thought you were going to have to move out of the state. I remember being devastated and I didn't even eat anything either - which you know is a big deal for me.”

Dean looked over at the laptop for a second, “And I noticed that this playlist was the mega road trip playlist that we made together last winter and I…”

Dean stopped. He looked down at the hand in his and dropped it, moving his body away from Cas as quickly as he could. “I'm so sorry.” Dean whispered and wouldn't look up at Cas.

Dean made a move to get up and leave. Cas’s hand shot out and grabbed the sleeve of Dean’s Henley. “Dean, don’t. Where do you think you're going?” Dean let Cas pull him closer to him again, trying his hardest to keep eye contact with Cas. “It’s okay, Dean. It’s all okay.” Cas chanted softly as their foreheads touched. “It’s all right. Everything will be okay, Dean.” Dean’s fingers grazed Cas’s bottom lip and tried to smooth out some of the cracked skin.

“Cas, you're my best friend, though.” Dean thought he should give one more good protest first. Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s head. “That’s why this is going to work. There is no better way to do this. ‘Until the end of the line’, Dean.”

Dean smiled with just the corners of his mouth and said, “You're a nerd, Castiel.”

“I love you, Dean,” Cas answered.

There was another unearthly pause in Dean’s life. He didn't know what to do. He loved Cas, too. He really did. Should he tell him that? Or should he just – _**Baby, when I think about you, I think about love, Darlin’, don’t live without you and your love… Feel like makin’ love, Feel like makin’ love to you…** _ That just about did it. That was the last piece that Dean needed to have fall in place for him to accept that this would work – it was all thanks to _Bad Company_ ’s “Feel Like Makin’ Love” and Castiel, his best friend, his Castiel, telling Dean that he loved him.

Dean pushed Cas back against the pillows and put one hand on Cas’s cheek and slipped the other one down Cas’s side to hold him down by his hip. Dean searched Cas’s face for any uncertainty. Cas was breathing small short breaths and his eyes were wide; he swallowed and nodded quickly, urging Dean to keep going.

The feeling of Dean’s lips finally meeting Cas’s lips was – in Dean’s opinion – the single most important thing he has ever felt in his life – probably the best feeling anyone could have, and Dean got it all to himself. The kiss was careful and calculated at first. Dean didn't want to scare Cas in any way, but Dean wanted more than this too. He broke away and trailed harsh kisses across Cas’s face and down his neck, sucking at the skin by Cas’s collarbone.

Dean was now entirely on top of Cas who was limp and pliable underneath Dean. Dean kept his legs on either side of Cas’s legs and tried to slip off his shoes without leaving Cas’s neck lonely again. “Dean, you – you can…” Cas breathed in sharply, “take off your shoes.”

Dean reluctantly sat up – on top of Cas still – and took off his shoes, tossing them to the other side of the room. Dean was sitting on Cas’s lap and had his legs spread out beside Cas’s torso. Dean smiled at his friend and then stuck his hand right on top of Cas’s crotch. “Cas, buddy, It looks like your pants need to come off.”

Cas wriggled his hips trying to shake Dean’s hand off of his erection. “Dean?” Cas asked, “Are you my boyfriend now?”

“You bet your pretty little ass I am.” Dean tugged at the clothes that were covering his new boyfriend. “I'm the only one you will ever have.” Cas nodded, unable to speak. Dean’s countenance changed, “Cas, tell me you will love me forever.”

He complied as he let Dean remove both of their clothes, “I will love you forever, Dean,” His tank top was thrown on the floor, “forever and ever.” Cas was now naked on top of his Avengers sheets and Dean was almost there, “Dean, tell me you will never leave me.”

Taking off his undershirt – which was the last of his clothes other than socks – Dean moved to kiss Castiel again and lick into his mouth. “I will never leave you, even in death, I'll be there.” Cas pulled Dean back on top of him and kissed him deeply again and again. Dean relaxed his body and let Cas hold him and kiss him.

After they were both adequately turned on, Dean shuffled down the bed and lifted Cas’s hips up. Dean had never had sex with a guy before, but he had watched plenty of videos of other people doing it so he knew exactly what he needed to do. Dean had had sex only four times before and each time was somewhat of a disaster because Dean had no idea how to please a woman. A guy, his best friend, Dean could do that. Dean could please Cas. Dean was sucking up and down on Cas’s dick when it occurred to Dean that Cas had never had sex before. He pulled himself off of Cas and looked intently at his boyfriend.

“What is it?” Cas sounded afraid like maybe Dean had changed his mind about him.

“This is your first time, Cas. Are you sure about this?” Dean brushed his hands up Cas’s thighs.

“Since it’s you, Dean, I’m not afraid.” Cas tilted his head to the side. “I trust you, Dean.” Cas knew that Dean had always regretted when he had lost his virginity. The girl Dean did it with was using Dean to get back at her ex who had dumped her. Dean had told Cas that he should have done it with someone he trusted – he didn't have to even love them, but trust would have been nice.

Dean knew that Cas trusted him and Dean trusted Cas. This was Cas’s way of establishing that there was nothing Dean could do to make Cas stop loving or trusting him. “Then I will get to be the only person who you ever have sex with.” Dean moved his hands towards his boyfriend’s ass.

“You are all I want, Dean.” Cas whispered and Dean saw one tear filled with relief slip down Cas’s face. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean smiled at him with passion lighting up his soul.

Then Dean got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Request a fic or just say hello:  
> http://friend-lover-janitor.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Songs in the piece by order of use:  
> 1\. “Stuck in the Middle With You” – Stealers Wheel  
> 2\. “Sunshine of Your Love” – Cream  
> 3\. “Rock You Like a Hurricane” – Scorpions  
> 4\. “Pour Some Sugar on Me” – Def Leppard  
> 5\. “Your Love” – The Outfield  
> 6\. “Cherry Pie” – Warrant  
> 7\. “More Than a Woman” – Bee Gees  
> 8\. “Magic Carpet Ride” – Steppenwolf  
> 9\. “Feels Like the First Time” – Foreigner  
> 10\. “Cat’s in the Cradle” – Harry Chapin  
> 11\. “Wanted Dead or Alive” – Bon Jovi  
> 12\. “Feel Like Makin’ Love” – Bad Compnay
> 
> Listen here: http://8tracks.com/carburetorcastiel/bad-company-destiel


End file.
